


Stranger Things Have Happened

by Sabis_dream_world



Series: Cordelia x Doyle [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angel POV, F/M, Gen, Internal musings, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Doyle and Cordelia pining for each other, seen through Angel's eyes.





	Stranger Things Have Happened

Angel knows he’s a different man. He’s a different man from who he was before he became a vampire. He’s a different man from his soulless pre-curse days as a vampire. He’s a different man from his suffering vampire days with his soul before meeting Buffy. He’s a different man from the cruel soulless vampire who loved seeing his love sad. He’s a different man from the distraught soul-filled vampire who realized all that he had done to people he cared about. That’s why he’s in Los Angeles. He’s a different man but no matter how much he hides out in his basement he can’t help but let the smile creep onto his face when he sees his two companions, Doyle and Cordelia.

Doyle is a man that never gives up. He watches the Irish half-demon when he can and he can’t see shred of bad in him when it comes to his intentions with Cordelia. Cordelia and Angel might have a strange past together but he doesn’t want her to get hurt. Doyle doesn’t look at her the way other men do. Their looks go straight for her beauty. They either wish to bow down before her in fear and awe or they wish to use her. That’s not the look he sees in Doyle’s eye. This man admires Cordelia for who she is. It warms his dead heart. Now, Cordelia, she is quite the character. What people don’t realize is how much of it has been for show. And Angel is sure Doyle sees past that. She may not see the true warmth in Doyle’s eyes but Angel can see the way her eyes soften when she sees Doyle.

Angel has no idea what to do. Over the years he’s found that interfering doesn’t lead to great results, perhaps they have to figure it out for each other. On the other hand, it can be frustrating and difficult, if not slightly amusing, to watch his two associates, friends, pine for each other and do nothing about it. Angel shakes his head and smiles before coming back to the present.

Two sets of eyes stare at him.

“What?” Angel asks Doyle and Cordelia.

“Where’d you go there?” Doyle asks.

“Has anyone ever told you you’re weird?” Cordelia asks.

The pair look at each other before sighing at the mountain of work to be done in front of them.

Angel would have to think of a subtle way of pushing those two together.


End file.
